Consider Yourself One Of Us
by Red Witch
Summary: A brand new Misfit story! When Low Light is having trouble dealing with his abilites, the Misfits decide to help him. With help like this, no wonder he's confused! R&R all 10 chapters of the completed fic and find out if his sanity will hold out!
1. Consider Yourself at Home

**I don't own any X-Men Evolution characters (Except for the Delgato kids and Xi of course) or any GI Joe characters. This fic takes place shortly after 'The Misfit Chronicles' ends and is going to be a heck of a lot shorter! (One or two chapters depending on how many people review. Hint. Hint. ) Just more mad thoughts running through my mind. **

**Consider Yourself One of Us**

Low Light nearly staggered down the steps as he made his way to the kitchen. He was still groggy and was in desperate need of coffee. Not that he had much sleep last night anyway. And it wasn't the fault of the kids either. 

It had been only a few weeks after 'The Coming Out' as the kids called it. When Cobra had captured them all and Emma Frost after being caught by Cobra and Magneto. Low Light had revealed himself as an enhanced mutant. Since then the memories of his capture and torture by Cobra had come back with a vengeance. Not only that, but he was constantly besieged by the kids into showing off his 'cool' powers. 

True being able to change the molecular structure of his body wasn't bad, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it again. He preferred not to use his powers, but to keep them hidden. He was trained to be a marksman, a soldier and as far as he was concerned he was going to stay that way.

He went into the kitchen only to find Lifeline and Psyche-Out waiting for him. "You two'd better be here to deliver the coffee," Low Light growled making himself a pot."

"We need to talk," Lifeline said. 

"I was wondering when this was going to happen," Low Light muttered as he reluctantly sat down. "Three guesses what this is about." 

"It's not just about your nightmares," Psyche-Out told him. "Its about you've been adjusting to your mutation."

"Or more to the point how you're not adjusting!" Lifeline said. "Low Light I know better than anyone how frightening having powers can be. But you're taking it too far." 

"What are you talking about?" Low Light asked. "I have…it under control."

"Yeah a little too controlled," Psyche-Out said. "Low Light you can't hide your gifts any more. I think it's time you started to train your powers with the kids."

"I don't need them to fight," Low Light told him. "I'm not going to rely on them. I can do just fine with a gun and my fists thank you very much."

"You don't need a parachute when you jump out of a plane either but it helps," Lifeline told him. "We're not saying that you should solely rely on your powers. But what you are doing is the opposite! You're too controlled. It's not good for you. And it's also setting a bad example for the kids. How are they supposed to feel about their talents if you deny yours?"

"Oh please," Low Light waved. "Like those little maniacs really do what I say! You should have been here three days ago when they had a silly string war in the living room. Of course Shipwreck started it but…" 

"Like it or not, those kids see you as a role model," Lifeline told him. "They look up to you. They see you as someone who's gone through the exact same things they have and survived." 

"Low Light I hate to break this to you," Psyche-Out told him. "But you can't deny what you are any more."

"What I am, is a very ticked off GI Joe who is going to shove a scalding hot mug of coffee down your pants if you don't stop yapping," Low Light growled. 

"Low Light we're your friends," Lifeline said. "We're just trying to help!" 

"You wanna help?" Low Light stood up. "Just forget this whole conversation never happened. I am out of here!" He stormed out. 

"Well that went well," Lifeline sighed. "Now what do we do?" 

"We have no choice," Psyche-Out shrugged. "We made a deal with the kids. Time for plan B." 

"I only hope Low Light survives it," Lifeline grumbled.

************************************************************************

Later that afternoon Low Light came back from target practice. "Hey Low Light," Shipwreck called out. "Hawk wants to talk to you. He said something about a mission for the kids. He needs you to provide some kind of cover fire or something." 

Low Light nodded. "Hey it's quiet in here. Where are the kids?"

"Oh they're on KP Duty again with BA," Shipwreck said. Hawk's downstairs in the planning room."

"Might as well see what's going down," Low Light nodded and went downstairs. Shipwreck followed him. 

"From what I hear this mission is gonna be a hairy one," Shipwreck told him.

"Nothing I can't handle," Low Light shrugged as he went into the planning room. 

"That's good to know," Shipwreck smirked as he opened the door. 

Low Light went inside, but to his surprise Hawk wasn't in there. What was in there were several couches and chairs. Most of the planning equipment had been moved out. Suddenly all the Misfits, minus the babies stood before him. "Hey Low Light," Todd waved. "We've been waiting for you." 

"I thought you kids were on KP Duty?" Low Light asked.

"I lied," Shipwreck said. "Sue me." 

"What is this? Some kind of intervention?" Low Light asked.

"Yes," Pietro said. "LOCK THE DOOR!" 

"Sorry Light," Shipwreck shoved him in. "This is for your own good! He's all yours kids!" Then he locked the door. 

"You really should have listened to Lifeline," Althea shook her head. "But I guess it's up to us now to help you." 

"Oh god no…" Low Light turned pale. "YOU JERKS SET ME UP!" He started pounding at the door. "LET ME OUT OF HERE! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME ALONE WITH THEM! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" 

"Come on Low Light," Fred grabbed him and started dragging him to a chair. "It's time we confronted our inner selves!" 

"Yes let us guide you to the path of mutancy!" Pietro said.

"More like the path of insanity! You maniacs are gonna counsel me about being a mutant?" Low Light asked. 

"Well you wouldn't talk to Psyche-Out so they brought in the big guns!" Lance snickered. 

"Look Low Light," Althea said. "We know you're still a little freaked about being a mutant. We just wanna help you." 

"Yeah we all know what it's like to feel different because of our powers!" Fred said. "Let me tell you of my experiences!" 

"Testify Brother Blob!" Lance called out.

"You don't have to if you don't want to!" Low Light snapped.

"Oh but I do! I do!" Fred nodded enthusiastically. "I remember it like it was yesterday, just after my sweet grandma was taken. I was only eleven years old, still a little kid when she left. Well not that little but you get the idea. I never felt so alone. She left so suddenly. The FBI came completely without warning and took her away with her partners. So I was sent to work for my uncle who ran a circus! One day he wanted to shoot me out of a cannon. Of course I didn't fit in it so he had the bright idea of shooting a cannonball at me!"

"I think I can see where this is going," Low Light groaned. "Let me guess, the cannonball didn't hurt you right?" 

"Yeah! How'd you know?" 

"Lucky guess," Low Light sighed. "So how did he know the cannonball wouldn't hurt you?"

"He didn't. Turned out he was trying to bump me off for the insurance money," Fred told him. "That's when I decided to leave. Well as soon as my uncle was safely in the hospital." 

"We really have got to learn not to let him tell stories about his past," Pietro groaned.

"Listen to me you little maniacs," Low Light growled. "It's easy for you guys to be adjusted to your powers. You were born with them! I wasn't! Some nut job scientist at Cobra screwed around with my DNA and turned me into…this! It's not the same thing!"

"In other words you don't feel like you're a real mutant because of the circumstances which your powers manifested," Xi said. "I was created in a lab as well. Am I any less a mutant than they are?" 

"No, but again you were born a mutant," Low Light told him. "I wasn't!" 

"But you are a mutant no matter what the circumstances may be," Pietro said. "Let's face it, you think any of those jerks like the FOH care exactly how you got to be a mutant?"

"You have a point," Low Light sighed.

"You have an X-Gene," Althea pointed out. "It just happened to be dormant most of your life." 

"You know you're not the only one who's had their DNA screwed around with," Lance told him. "Magneto did a job on half the people here!" 

"Yeah," Todd told him. "We know exactly how you feel."

Low Light stayed silent. "Low Light we don't think of you any differently than we did before," Todd told him.

"That does not exactly reassure me," Low Light groaned. "But I get what you're saying. Thanks. I do feel a little better. I guess I have been feeling sorry for myself. Can I go now?"

"Nice try," Althea pushed him back as Low Light tried to get up again. 

"It was worth a shot," Low Light grumbled. 

"Before you can truly accept who you are you must learn to listen to your inner voice," Pietro told him. He sat next to him. "Now let's mediate!"

"Is he kidding?" Low Light asked.

"Does he ever?" Lance asked. 

"You must be at one with your mutantcy…" Pietro said in a calm voice. "Listen to the little freak inside you…"

"I am. He's telling me to strangle the little freak right next to me," Low Light grumbled. 

"Repeat after me," Pietro ignored him. "I am a happy mutant. I am a happy mutant."

"I will **be** a happy mutant when I get out of here," Low Light snapped. 

"You know what I think?" Todd said. "I think you don't feel like a mutant because you think we haven't accepted you as a mutant or something."

"That's not a bad observation Toad," Fred said. "We need to make Low Light feel like he's one of us!"

"No you don't…" Low Light said. "Really…don't go to the trouble!"

"Oh it's no trouble," Pietro said. "We rehearsed it and everything! Hit it!" He whipped out a harmonica. 

"Oh no…" Low Light gulped. "Not singing…anything but that!" 

_"Consider yourself at home! Consider yourself one of the family!" _The Misfits started singing. _"We've taken to you so strong! It's clear! We're going to get along!" _

"I'll do anything! Anything! Counseling! Training! Anything! JUST NO MORE SINGING!" Low Light shouted. 

_"Consider yourself our mate!" _The Misfits kept singing. Fred gave Low Light a huge bear hug. _"We don't wanna have no fuss! For after some consideration we can state consider yourself one of us!" _

"TAKE ME NOW GOD!" Low Light shouted. 

_"We are family…" _The Misfits kept singing. Todd gave Low Light a hug from the other side. 

"**THAT'S IT! I AM OUT OF HERE!" **Low Light screamed and used his powers. He turned into a stonelike figure and ran straight through the door, which wasn't that hard to do in his stone form. 

The Misfits stared at the huge hole. "Well at least we got him to practice using his powers," Pietro shrugged. 

"I think we've made progress today," Todd said.

"It feels so good to help people doesn't it?" Fred asked cheerfully. 


	2. Consider Yourself One of the Family

**Consider Yourself One of the Family**

"Well Low Light's with the kids," Shipwreck sat down at the table in the Joes' rec. room. 

Roadblock, Spirit and the Blind Master were there as well. "You think this will really work?" Roadblock asked. 

"Anything's worth a shot," The Blind Master said. "I wonder how he's doing?"

"WHERE ARE THEY?" Low Light's voice could be heard throughout the building. "WHERE ARE THOSE SO-CALLED FRIENDS OF MINE? I'LL KILL 'EM! I'LL KILL 'EM!" 

"That answer your question?" Shipwreck said. 

Low Light stormed into the room. "Okay, which one of you wants to die first?" 

"I take it that you are not exactly pleased at the children's presentation," Spirit said calmly. 

"Oh nooooo," Low Light drawled sarcastically. "I looooove being ambushed by a group of mutant maniacs who psychoanalyze me while they're singing!" 

"Singing?" Roadblock raised an eyebrow.

"You bet they were!" Low Light snapped. "I'd still be trapped with them if I hadn't used my powers to escape!" 

"You actually used your powers?" The Blind Master asked.

"I was desperate!" Low Light snapped. 

"Hey so it did work!" Shipwreck said. 

"You have to admit Low Light," Roadblock said. "They did help." 

"Help with what? Help drive me out of my mind because they did a very good job on that!" Low Light snapped. 

"I apologize my friend," Spirit stood up to him.

"Saying you're sorry won't get you off the hook pal!" Low Light snapped.

"That's not what I am apologizing for," Spirit told him before he knocked Low Light out cold with a swift kick. "**That** is what I was apologizing for!" 

"Good work Spirit," Shipwreck nodded. 

"It had to be done," Spirit shrugged. 

************************************************************************

"Oh what hit me?" Low Light groaned as he woke up.

"Spirit's foot," Daria said simply. 

Low Light looked around him. He was in a different room with couches and chairs. And smiling Misfits surrounding him. "Everybody this is Low Light and he is a mutant," Pietro announced. "Say hi to Low Light everybody!"

"HI LOW LIGHT!" They all shouted. 

"Oh god no…" Low Light moaned. "Not again!"

"Can't get rid of us that easily," Pietro told him. "Many have tried before." 

"And I'll keep trying until I get it right!" Low Light jumped up and ran to the nearest door. He opened it and found Roadblock standing there with an M-16 aimed at him.

"Don't put up a fight Low Light," Roadblock told him. "You are going nowhere, all right?" 

"Roadblock you can't keep me locked in here!" Low Light shouted.

"Wanna bet?" He snapped. "The kids ain't through yet! Now get back in there to your intervention, or what I will do to you in front of these kids I cannot mention!" 

"It'll be fun Low Light!" Todd hopped up to him. "We can sing more songs, tell stories, share our feelings and play games and stuff!" 

"Shoot me," Low Light moaned. "Please shoot me."

"It's either us or Xavier," Lance pointed out. "That's what Psyche-Out wanted to do." 

Low Light blinked. "Okay, okay…you win! At least you maniacs don't go into my mind while you're messing with it!" 

"We'll take it from here Roadblock," Althea smiled as she closed the door. 

"What are you maniacs going to do to me now?" Low Light groaned as he sat down.

"Well I think it's important that we have some quality time as a group," Fred told him. "You need to feel accepted as part of our family. This will help you get rid of any feelings of inadequacy and stuff."

Low Light looked at the others. "He's been reading those psychology books again hasn't he?" 

"Yeah but he's got a point," Todd told him. "We do need to make you feel like part of the team." 

"We love you!" The Triplets sang out hugging him. 

"What is this? 'Hug Low Light Day?'" Low Light moaned. 

"It's time for some family bonding!" Althea told him.

"Couldn't you guys torture Beach Head instead or something?" Low Light asked.

"We have that scheduled for next Monday," Pietro whipped out a date book. "Right after starting a food fight in the cafeteria…" 

"You people actually schedule when you're gonna torment us?" Low Light looked at the date book. "Why does this not surprise me?" 

"Hey we have a lot of people to annoy and not enough of us to go around," Pietro said. "It's a good system."

"I don't suppose there's any chance you could bump me from the schedule is there?" Low Light groaned. 

"Nope!" Pietro grinned. "Let the family bonding begin!"

"I should have just let them shoot me," Low Light groaned. 

**So what insanity will befall Low Light next? What will the Misfits do? I haven't a clue. No really, I don't have a clue. Send in some ideas people. There may be some angst later on. But it's gonna be more fluff than angst…**


	3. We've Taken to You so Strong

**Here we go again, well thanks to all your reviews people! And your ideas! And now, without further ado…**

**We've Taken To You So Strong**

"And that's why you have problems with intimacy," Fred said.

"Will someone please take away this guy's psychology books?" Low Light groaned. 

"Maybe we should do something besides talking," Althea suggested. 

"Let's do a trust building exercise," Pietro said.

"What something dumb like falling backwards from on top of a table?" Lance asked.

"How did you know I was gonna suggest that?" Pietro asked.

"Lucky guess," Lance groaned. 

"How stupid do you think I am?" Low Light snapped. "You guys are going to drop me!"

"No we won't," Pietro said.

"Yes you will," Low Light said.

"No we won't!" Pietro said.

"Yes you will!"

"No we won't!" 

"Yes you will!" 

"Oh yeah this is really building trust," Lance grumbled as the two went at it. 

"You know this could take longer than I thought," Althea said. 

"No we won't!" Pietro zoomed on top of the table. "Watch!" He crossed his arms and fell backwards. Flat onto the floor.

"Okay he deserved it," Wanda said. "But just because we let him drop doesn't mean we'll let you drop!" 

Low Light glared at her. "Okay we probably would anyway," Wanda shrugged. "Let's move on to the next thing." 

"What next thing?" Fred asked. "I thought we were winging this?"

"We are," Lance rolled his eyes.

"Boy you guys are really pathetic…" Pietro's voice floated in Lance's ear. 

"Pietro we are not…wait a minute, Pietro's unconscious! If he didn't say that…I know that voice…" Lance turned white.

"What voice?" Todd asked. "I didn't hear anything." 

Lance turned around and saw the Coyote on the couch. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" He yelped.

"Who? Where?" Todd looked around.

"I just thought I'd enjoy the show," The Coyote snickered.

"Oh no…" Lance gulped. "Not now…"

"What is it?" Wanda looked around. "Lance why are you looking at the couch like that?" 

"Lance what's going on?" Todd asked.

"Nothing," Lance said. "It's just…I've got something on my mind…"

"That will be a first," The Coyote snickered.

"SHUT UP AND GO AWAY YOU STUPID COYOTE!" Lance screamed at nothing. "Oh thanks a lot! Now everybody's looking at me like I'm some kind of lunatic!" Indeed everyone was. Even Pietro who had woken up and was watching the scene. 

"Like some kind of lunatic?" Pietro raised his eyebrow. 

"I think lunatic is pretty accurate," Althea said. 

"Coyote?" Low Light asked.

"Don't ask," Lance groaned. "Let's just say it's a recurring side effect and leave it at that." He whirled around and glared at the empty spot. "I don't care if you don't like being described that way! I didn't ask you to show up!" 

"Lance did you forget to take your medication again?" Althea asked.

"I think I did…" Lance blinked. "Will you shut up you stupid dog! Yes I know you're not a dog. I was insulting you!" 

"Oh yeah this is making me feel a lot better," Low Light drawled. "Compared to you guys I'm sane!" 

"We are not gonna go to Xavier's and that's that!" Lance snapped. "We can handle this on our own!" 

"Will somebody please take him out of here before I start losing my grip on reality?" Low Light shouted. 

"Come on Lance," Fred put his hand on his shoulder. "This is Low Light's intervention. Now really isn't the time to have a nervous breakdown."

"Don't tell me!" Lance whirled around. "Tell him that! He's singing songs now! Make him stop! Somebody make him stop!" 

"O-kay," Fred took him to the side. "Lance how about you and me go over to the corner and discuss our feelings? Would you like that?"

"The only thing I'd like is a sledgehammer to kill that stupid coyote!" Lance snapped. 

"I'm confused," Xi said. "Are we supposed to be helping Lance as well as Low Light?" 

"Looks like we're gonna have to," Althea sighed. 

"I don't think this is going well," Todd said. 

"Yeah this isn't quite going the way we planned," Pietro said.

"No kidding," Althea said sarcastically. 

"This is not my life," Low Light moaned. "This is not my life…" 

Meanwhile Roadblock was sitting with Lifeline outside the room. "How are they doing in there?" Lifeline asked.

"Well…" Roadblock started to say before he heard a loud scream. 

"NO!" Low Light snapped. "WE ARE NOT MAKING FRIENDSHIP BRACELETS! AND THAT IS FINAL!" He ran out of the room again, this time in energy form. 

"WILL SOMEBODY PLEASE SHUT UP THE STUPID COYOTE?" Lance shouted. 

"There goes another door," Lifeline sighed. 

"Maybe we should give Xavier a call," Roadblock muttered. 

**Coming next, Low Light confides in one of the Misfits and starts to bond. That's before more madness sets in…**


	4. It's Clear We're Going to Get Along

**It's Clear We're Going to Get Along**

"Lance is still arguing with his imaginary friend," Xi informed Low Light. They were both now outside. 

"I can't believe you idiots really thought you could help me with this," Low Light grumbled. "You guys can't even stay sane for a minute yourselves!" 

"Can I ask you a question?" Xi sat down next to him. 

"Shoot," Low Light shrugged. 

"Why don't you wish to use your powers?" Xi asked. "Is it because of Cobra? Or something else?" 

Low Light remained silent for a moment. "It's complicated." 

Xi looked at him. "They treated you like an object didn't they?" 

"What?" Low Light looked at him.

"That's what Cobra does to its test subjects. I know," Xi said. 

Low Light looked at Xi. "I can imagine," He said softly. "How did you make it all those years? I barely survived the few weeks I was there."

"I just did," Xi shrugged. "But I also had the others of my unit looking out for me. We did that. If there's one thing I've learned is that those of a unit look out for each other and protect them."

Xi looked at him in the eye. "You are part of our unit now. We all want to look out for you because of that. Why is that so hard for you to understand?" 

Low Light looked at Xi, the strange mutant who had been trained as an assassin for his entire life, a cunning ruthless hunter. Yet in many ways Xi was like a child, innocent of the ways of the outside world. Yet forever set apart from it. "You and I are not that different," Low Light said. "When it comes to Cobra that is. I was also the only survivor of those experiments." 

"You feel guilty because you alone survived and the others perished," Xi said. "I know how that feels." 

"Why was I the only one lucky enough to escape?" Low Light asked. "Why me? It should have been someone else. One of the kids or something, but no…they all died and I was left…like this…" He clutched his hands. "It's like…if I use them, I'll start enjoying my powers. And that would be wrong. That would be an insult to all those people who died and…" 

Xi came closer and gently hugged Low Light. "What are you doing?" Low Light blinked. 

"Hush," Xi purred softly. "This is what we used to do when we needed to comfort each other. Let me do this."

Reluctantly Low Light sat down on a bench, letting Xi curl up next to him. Soon Xi's purring became rhythmic, almost hypnotic. He felt so calm letting Xi curl next to him like a contented child. Xi's purrs grew deeper as he held onto Low Light. Instinctively he started patting Xi's mane in response. 

"This is just plain…silly," Low Light grumbled. 

"It's all I know how to do to comfort someone," Xi said. "I just want for you to be happy."

"Well I appreciate the gesture," Low Light pulled away. "But I think it's gonna take a lot more than a hug to make me feel better about myself." 

"I had no family when I escaped Cobra," Xi said. "I have one now. Don't you want to be part of our family?"

"I…guess…maybe," Low Light shrugged. "It's just…I don't want to use them. My…you know. God I can't even say the word…"

"Powers," Xi said. 

"Yeah them," Low Light grumbled. "It just feels so alien to me."

"What about Lance's new powers?" Xi asked. "They feel strange to him."

"Yeah I guess I can emphasize with the kid on that," Low Light sighed. 

"COME BACK HERE YOU FLEA BAG!" Lance ran by screaming. 

"Lance you're chasing nothing yo!" Todd hopped after him. "It's all in your head!" 

"THE COYOTE MUST DIE!!!!" Lance screamed as the ground started to shake.

"Get the net!" Althea shouted.

"I got it!" Fred ran by and threw it. "Oops."

"NOT ON ME YOU IDIOT!" Althea shouted. 

"You know all of the sudden I'm feeling a lot better about my powers," Low Light groaned. "It could be worse."

"I'M NOT LISTENING! LA LA LA LA LA!" Lance ran around with his hands covering his ears. 

"A lot worse," Xi remarked.

"Oh yeah," Low Light groaned as the rest of the Misfits finally managed to tackle Lance. 

**Next, more madness and fluff as well as bonding. And then the gang gets to take a trip! Wheee! **


	5. Consider Yourself Well In

**Consider Yourself Well In**

"Feeling better Lance?" Todd asked.

"Yeah," Lance told him. "The hallucinations are gone. You can get off my back now."

Todd got up and helped Lance onto his feet. "I told you doubling his medication would work," He said. 

Low Light walked in. "Hey," He nodded. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Lance shrugged. "Just humiliated beyond belief. If anyone here tells any of the X-Geeks what happened here tonight I will personally bury you alive."

"We wouldn't do that," Todd said.

"Not for the right price," Quinn giggled. 

"I'm sorry kid," Low Light sighed. "Here I am beating myself up about my past and you're going through just as much pain. Only difference you're handling it better. Well except for the part where you just went nuts but that wasn't really your fault." 

"It's okay," Lance shrugged. "Like I said, we all know what you're going through." 

"Yeah but other people didn't die while you got your powers," Low Light grumbled. 

"You shouldn't feel guilty," Xi said.

"I know, but I do," Low Light sighed. "I can't help that." 

"So that's why you don't like to use them," Althea said.

"Among other things yeah," Low Light sighed. 

"Brothers and sisters," Pietro said. "We must come together to show Brother Low Light that he is not alone!"

"Oh no," Todd groaned. "We just calmed one nut down and now we gotta deal with another!" 

Immediately Pietro quick changed into a preacher's outfit. "Let us testify on the power of the X-Gene!" Pietro called out. 

"Let's not and say we did," Wanda said.

"Oh ye of little faith sister Wanda!" Pietro said. With a whirl the Misfits found themselves in choir robes. "Let's praise the Mighty X-Gene!" 

"And **I'm **the one who needs medication?" Lance groaned. 

"Pietro we are not going to turn this into a revival meeting," Althea told him. 

"Why not? I've always wanted to do it!" Pietro said. "Can I get an X-Gene Amen?" 

"Oh you'll get something all right," Lance growled. 

"Wanda," Althea said.

"I'm on it," She zapped her brother with a hex bolt. While he was paralyzed Fred took the opportunity to knock him out. Then all the Misfits threw their choir robes on him. 

"Well now that he's out of the way," Althea said. "What should we do next?" 

"We're back to winging it again I see," Low Light groaned.

"Pretty much," Fred nodded. "Maybe we should talk more about our feelings?"

"Maybe you ought to join your loopy friend on the floor," Low Light growled.

"Well I still say we should try making friendship bracelets," Brittany piped up. 

"NO!" Low Light shouted.

"How about we talk about his personal life?" Wanda asked. "From what I've heard he could use some help with that."

"Maybe I could give him dating tips?" Todd asked.

"That might not be a bad idea," Althea said. 

"I still say friendship bracelets," Brittany said.

"I still say you're nuts," Daria said.

"We could try a meditation exercise," Fred said. "Anybody know any?" 

"We could try a game of Mutant Ball," Quinn suggested.

"Yeah and with our luck Lance will use the bat to try to kill the coyote again," Wanda said.

"I am on my medication now so you know that won't happen!" Lance snapped. "Besides if anybody's the psycho around here it's you!"

"What?" Wanda screamed and started using her powers to have objects attack Lance. 

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Lance shouted as he ran around the room trying to get away from her. 

"How about we play some board games?" Xi asked. The others were ignoring the mayhem they were causing.

"Bo-ring," Todd groaned. 

"YE-OW! Wanda that hurts!"

"Good!" Wanda snapped. 

"Truth or dare's a better game," Althea said. "Low Light and Cover Girl played it with Todd and me. What do you say, Low Light? Low Light?" She turned around only to see Low Light trying to sneak out of the room. 

"HE'S MAKING A BREAK FOR IT!" Todd shouted. "GET HIM!" 

"You'll never take me alive!" Low Light ran away from them. 

And he ran straight into Roadblock. "OKAY THAT'S IT!" Roadblock shouted. "LOW LIGHT! YOU ARE DEFINIETLY GOING TO SEE XAVIER TOMORROW! I'M MAKING THE CALL RIGHT NOW!" 

"Thanks a lot guys," Low Light muttered. 

"The Coyote was right," Lance groaned. "I hate it when that happens!" 

**Next: Low Light goes to see Xavier, but when the Misfits tag along to look out for him, mayhem happens! So what else is new? **


	6. Consider Yourself Part of the Furniture

**Consider Yourself Part of the Furniture**

"I really appreciate you helping us out here Professor," Roadblock told Xavier the following day. Also with Xavier were Scott, Logan and Jean. 

"Well I'm happy to help any mutant who needs guidance," Xavier said. "May I ask a question? Why is Low Light tied up like that?" He pointed to Low Light who was bound with duct tape and rope. There was a gag on his mouth as well.

"Because he managed to get out of the straightjacket," Todd said matter of factly. The entire Misfit team was in Xavier's library. 

"So why are all of you here?" Scott glared at the Misfits. 

"Moral support," Pietro shrugged. "Well that and Lance wanted some alone time with Kitty." 

"Lance get back here!" Althea said as she spied Lance trying to sneak away. 

"I just saw Kitty!" Lance said excitedly. "Hey Kitty! It's me!" He left the room excitedly. 

"Wanna go annoy the two of them?" Todd asked Althea.

"Yeah okay," Althea shrugged and they went after him. 

"Gaba!" Claudius cried out. 

"Bawwk!" Barney yelled loudly as well. 

"I think they're hungry," Shipwreck picked them up. "You guys got any extra milk or something?"

"Awk! Batten down the hatches! The swabbies want their chow!" Polly cried out. 

"Yeah I can show you the kitchen," Jean took Barney from him. "Hi Barney. How are you doing? OW! No…no my earring is not a toy!" They left the room. 

"Hey where do you keep the beer in this joint?" They could hear Polly ask in the hallway. 

"Well I suppose the rest of you would like to amuse yourselves in some way while Xavier starts his therapy today?" Roadblock asked. At this all the remaining Misfits cheered and went out of the room in a rush. "Ask a stupid question…"

"I'll go try to contain the damage," Cover Girl followed them. "GIRLS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?" 

"Oh boy…" Scott groaned. "I think I'd better help her," He went out after her. 

"I'd like to try the Danger Room," The Blind Master said. "Are you with me Spirit?"

"I am always interested in a challenge," Spirit grinned. 

"Oh you like a challenge eh?" Logan grinned. "I think I can cook one up for you."

"Lead the way," The Blind Master told him. 

"Okay now it's time for your therapy," Roadblock removed the gag from Low Light's mouth and started to untie him.

"That was not necessary," Low Light snapped. 

"Yes it was," Roadblock said. 

"I really don't want to do this," Low Light gulped. "Maybe I was better off with the Misfits…" 

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Jamie ran by with Trinity after him.

"Come back here babe!" Quinn called out.

"Mamma wants some lovin'!" Daria shouted.

"Kissing time!" Brittany shouted. 

"On the other hand…" Low Light sighed.

"Low Light I understand that you have problems accepting being a mutant," Xavier said. "But everyone here just wants to help you."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Peter's voice could be heard throughout the hallway. 

"I'm here to see Kitty!" Lance snapped. "So butt out while I have some quality time with my girlfriend!"

"She is not your girlfriend anymore!" Peter snapped.

"Yes she is! Kitty tell him!" Lance snapped. 

Roadblock closed the library doors. "Well most of us are," Roadblock sighed. 

"Look I have no problems actually being a mutant now," Low Light said. "It's just how I got this way that's really freaking me out. And I don't really want to use these powers, okay? Why can't people accept that?"

"But these powers are part of who you are," Xavier told him. 

"So was my appendix! I had no problems getting rid of that!" Low Light snapped. "Look I have it under control! I don't need training or anything like that! And I am definitely not going anywhere near that Danger Room! So you can just forget it!" 

"You want me to stay Xavier in case he decides to make a break for it?" Roadblock asked. 

"Um, maybe that might not be a bad idea," Xavier looked at Low Light. "Mr. MacBride, I understand that you also have some other psychological problems as well. Perhaps the reason you are unwilling to use your abilities is linked to them."

"Psychological?" Low Light looked at Roadblock. "You told him about my damn night terrors didn't you?"

"I had to!" Roadblock snapped. "You've been going through this for years and nothing's worked!" 

"Oh great!" Low Light put his head in his hands. "Just what I need! You know how I feel about that!"

"Please calm down," Xavier said calmly. "I understand this is a painful subject for you but there is no need to feel ashamed."

"That's easy for you to say," Low Light grumbled. "You're not the one who wakes up shaking in the middle of the night like a little kid! It's humiliating!" 

"You're too much of a tough guy to admit you sometimes need to cry," Roadblock said. "Just give this a chance. Let him into your head. Then maybe you'll get a decent night's sleep in bed. What have you got to lose?" 

Low Light gulped. "What's left of my sanity." He was definitely not looking forward to this. "Just don't erase anything huh?" 

"I promise," Xavier began. "This won't hurt a bit."

"Famous last words," Low Light groaned before falling into his past. 


	7. So What? Who Cares?

**So What? Who Cares? **

"I don't believe this!" Logan stormed out of the training area. "Just how did you two manage to wreck the Danger Room like that?" 

"We're experts," The Blind Master shrugged.

"That and the extra powered grenades we smuggled in," Spirit said. 

"Great!" Logan threw up his hands. "It's gonna take two days before the Danger Room gets back online!" 

"That's the first good news I've heard all day," Scott groaned as he walked up to them. "Logan things are really out of control out there!" 

They heard a loud crash. "What is going on out there?" Logan asked.

"Well to start with Iceman has managed to superglue himself to a chair," Scott groaned. "Thanks to a little help from Quicksilver. Wavedancer and Toad are now decorating him." 

"Oh this I have to see," Logan groaned as they went downstairs. There in the lobby were Todd and Wavedancer putting tinsel and lights on Bobby. He was stuck with both hands glued to the chair he was in. 

"Christmas has come early this year!" Althea laughed. "He got caught in his own prank. Gotta love the irony." 

"He looks like a lawn ornament," Todd snickered. 

"Guys come on…." Bobby moaned.

"Should we help?" Spirit asked.

"Why not?" Logan grinned. He picked up some tinsel and put it on Bobby's head. "You missed a spot kids!" 

"Mr. Logan…." Bobby whined. 

"I'm just kidding, Frosty," Logan chuckled. He popped out his claws and carefully sliced Bobby free. Of course there were still pieces of wood stuck to various parts of his body. 

"Yes Pinocchio you will become a real boy," Althea snickered.

"Shut up!" Bobby stormed away. "I gotta go find some kind of dissolvent or something…" 

"Okay where are the others?" Spirit asked.

"Around," Todd shrugged.

"Why does that not make me feel any better?" Logan groaned. As in answer there was the sound of a huge explosion outside. "Oh yeah…." 

"I'll go…" Scott moaned as he went off to see what was going on. 

"How long are we gonna stay here?" Althea asked. 

"Until Low Light accepts himself," The Blind Master told her.

"Oh great we're gonna be stuck here forever," Todd rolled his eyes. "Whoa! What happened to her?" 

Jean staggered in covered with food. "I am never…ever going to have kids. Ever!"

"I wonder how Summers is gonna take that?" Todd snickered. 

"Oh I'm sure **your **kids will be much better behaved," Althea told her. "So where are the little rugrats?" 

"Storm and Cover Girl are giving them a bath," Jean sighed. "And I don't have to tell you how that's going! There's water all over the bathroom!" 

Just then there was a huge rumble and the mansion shook. "Dare I ask what's going on with Avalanche?" Spirit groaned.

"Lance and Kitty were flirting big time which really ticked off Peter," Jean sighed. "The two of them are now fighting each other in the kitchen." 

"Is Kitty down there?" Spirit asked. 

"PIETRO GIVE ME BACK MY BRA!" Kitty screamed. 

"She's got other problems," Jean groaned.

"Okay…" Logan put his head in his hands. "Lets have the rundown…Wanda?" 

A loud crash was heard. "She and Rogue are having a disagreement on fashion," Jean sighed.

"The Triplets?" 

"GET THEM AWAY FROM MEEEEEEE!" Several Jamie clones ran by with Trinity on their heels. 

"Uh huh," Logan sighed. "Okay what about Blob?"

"In the kitchen, where else?" Althea told him. "When I left he and Gambit were arguing about who's the best chef on Food Network. There were already a few holes in the wall."

"Yup," Logan rolled his eyes. "What about your lizard?"

"Xi?" Todd asked. "He and Fuzzy are chasing Polly around."

"Why?" Logan asked.

"Because Polly managed to not only find your liquor cabinet, he got drunk," Althea told him. 

At that moment Polly flew in a very irregular pattern. The bird was singing songs in a dazed tune. _"Wave the flag for, hearts and high for, show them how we stand! I am a roving gambler, how do you do?" _

"He's in here!" Kurt teleported in. Xi ran in behind him. "You crazy bird! Do you know how much damage he's caused?"

"I can imagine," Althea sighed. "Everywhere he goes he does this." 

_"How far would I travel yes sir! To be where you are…" _Polly croaked. "Red Rover Red Rover let Lockheed come over!" At this Lockheed flew in, also flying in a very irregular manner.

"Let me guess," Althea sighed. "He got Lockheed drunk too huh?"

"I don't know how he did it," Kurt moaned. 

"That's Shipwreck's bird all right," Todd sighed.

__

"Won't you come home Bill Bailey? Won't you come home? My wild Irish Rose!" Polly settled on the chandelier. "Sing it dragon!"

Lockheed hiccuped and spat out a breath of flame, which scorched a wall. "I knew this was a disaster," Kurt groaned. 

"Where's Hank and Shipwreck?" Logan asked. Just then a loud kaboom shook the building.

"They're playing with tanks," Scott moaned as he walked in. 

"They're what?" Logan raised an eyebrow.

"We brought a couple just in case," The Blind Master shrugged. 

"In case of what?" Scott yelped. "Never mind I don't want to know." He looked up at Polly who was singing. "Is that bird drunk?"

"Yes," Kurt told him. 

"Okay," Scott groaned. "Everybody else is placing bets on who will blow up the tanks first. Congratulations, you Misfits have turned this place into a nuthouse!"

"Hey this wasn't exactly a model of sanity when we got here pal!" Todd snapped. 

"I wonder how Low Light's doing?" Logan wondered. 

"Hey here they come now," Scott said. 

Roadblock wheeled out Xavier from the library. Xavier looked very distracted. Low Light was following them. He didn't look very happy either. "How did it go?" The Blind Master asked. 

"Well…" Roadblock started to say. 

"A big freaking waste of time," Low Light growled.

"Rats…rats…" Xavier muttered to himself. 

"Professor?" Scott asked. "Are you okay?"

"He's a little…shell shocked," Roadblock said. 

`"Shell shocked?" Scott asked. 

"Yeah it turns out that my past was even to frightening for him to handle," Low Light said bitterly. "This was a **brilliant** idea Roadblock. Now **he's** gonna have nightmares!" 

"You mean he couldn't help you with your transformation into a mutant?" Spirit asked. 

"We didn't get that far," Low Light grumbled. "We were on my childhood. He really freaked out as soon as we got to basic training. There was another incident with rats and poison gas. Don't ask." 

"Rats…rats…rats…." Xavier shuddered violently. "**Big **rats!" 

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm no longer the most angst ridden mutant on the block?" Logan groaned. 

***********************************************************************

A few hours later it was dinnertime. Due to the fire and the holes in the kitchen, they had to eat take out. "Yum!" Fred rubbed his hands together. "Chinese, pizza and fried chicken! My favorite!" 

"So is Chuck finally calmed down?" Logan asked. 

"Yeah I had to give the Professor a sedative," Jean groaned. "Thanks a lot you guys!"

"Why are you yelling at us for?" Lance snapped. "It's Low Light who has the problem!" 

"He's not the only one," Pietro snickered.

"Shut up!" Lance snapped. 

"Yeah you guys are a real help," Low Light grumbled.

"Don't worry kid," Logan patted him on the back. "Shipwreck and I are gonna help you with some real therapy!" 

"I'm in too!" Hank said. "Got the car keys!" 

"I believe I shall accompany you as well," The Blind Master said. 

"And just where are you all going?" Ororo asked.

"Out to a bar I'll bet," Althea groaned. "Isn't it bad enough we have a drunken parrot on the loose?"

_"My wild Irish rose…" _Polly warbled somewhere in the background. 

"Don't worry," Shipwreck winked. "We'll be fine! Let's roll!"

"Let's not and say we did," Low Light groaned as they dragged him away.

"Stop making faces at me Pietro!" Rogue snapped.

"Stop making faces at me Pietro," Pietro mocked. 

"Quit it!" 

"Quit it!" 

"Pietro if you don't stop I'm gonna…" Rogue was about to continue when a gob of Chinese food hit her in the face.

"Wheee!" Claudius laughed. 

"Good aim!" Pietro called out.

"I'll show you good aim!" Rogue grabbed a handful of food and threw it at Pietro. She missed him and it hit Lance instead. This caused a retaliatory strike by Lance who also hit Peter who threw it back which hit Althea and Todd. Soon full-scale food fight wars raged among the children, leaving the adults to simply sit back and watch the chaos. 

"And I am left alone with the children," Ororo grumbled. 

"Spirit and I will stay with you Storm," Roadblock said.

"Me too," Cover Girl said. "In case the others need bail." 

"Should we do something?" Ororo asked.

"A wise tree knows it is best not to fight the storm, but simply bends with it," Spirit said.

"What the heck does that mean?" Cover Girl asked.

"It means if you think I'm going to try and stop this insanity you are all nuts," Spirit told her. "The best thing to do is wait until they tire out. Then we can handle it." 

Roadblock dodged some food. "Good plan. You know maybe the others had the right idea!" 

"I could use a drink myself right about now," Ororo moaned.

"I'll drink to that!" Polly squawked. 


	8. The Drinks are on the House

**The Drinks are On the House!**

Not long after the merry group found themselves in a nearby bar. "I hate to admit it," Low Light said. "But this is a lot better than what Xavier planned for me!" 

"To beer!" Logan raised his glass. "The ultimate therapy tool!" 

"I'll drink to that!" Low Light said. They all drank in a toast. 

"I thought you didn't drink," The Blind Master asked.

"I didn't until I joined the Misfits," Low Light groaned. "Man did that hit me! I should have another!"

"You should finish that glass first," Logan pointed out. 

"I'm new at this, sue me," Low Light snapped.

"Hey guys!" Shipwreck was now dancing on the bar to the music on the jukebox. "Tequila! I love this song!" 

"Some people do not know how to liquor their hold," Hank sloshed as he drank another beer. 

"A toast!" Low Light raised his glass again. "To being a mutant! It's gonna be a long strange road!"

"You got that right bub!" Logan agreed. 

"Man I like getting wasted," Low Light grinned drunkenly.

"Kid you're still on your first beer," Logan said. "You're really bad at this!"

"I'm on my fifth!" Hank said happily.

"I stopped counting around six or seven or eight…" Shipwreck hiccuped as he dropped down from the bar. 

"I'm so glad I am the designated driver," The Blind Master said. 

"Oh great! What is this? A mutant hangout?" A voice growled. They turned and saw some people glaring at them.

"Hey I remember you!" Hank pointed to the man that spoke. "You're the guy who took my parking spot when I left Bayville High. Rodent-sky? Right?" 

"Rhodenski!" He teacher bristled. "And it's thanks to you mutants I'm taking a long unpaid vacation!"

"What are you complaining about?" Hank said. "It's not like you did much in class every day in the first place! Besides, the school's almost rebuilt and it'll be even better than it was before. Actually it wouldn't take much to improve that dump." 

"Stuck up freak," Rhodenski snarled. "Why don't you go back to the sewers where you belong!" 

"You always were a jerk!" Hank blew a raspberry. 

"You five freaks better clear out of here," Another bar patron glared. 

"For your information pal only three of us are mutants," Shipwreck said. "The rest of us are a sailor and a blind guy. Hey that sounds like a joke! Three mutants, a sailor and a blind guy go into a bar…" 

"Yeah and here's the punch line!" Rhodenski roared. He struck Shipwreck right in the face.

To his horror Shipwreck merely stood there. He looked very annoyed. "Oh you did not just do that!" He snapped.

"Uh oh…" Low Light moaned. "He shouldn't have done that."

"You did **not **just do that!" Shipwreck said again.

"Now you're in trouble," Low Light groaned.

"Do you know what is more dangerous than punching a mutant?" Shipwreck growled. "Do you? It's punching a Navy man in a bar. No you did worse…a drunk Navy man in a bar!"

"Somebody's gonna get it!" Hank laughed in a sing song voice. 

"You know what they say about sailors in the Navy," Shipwreck rolled up his sleeves. "Gotta uphold tradition!" He then tackled Rhodenski and three other patrons.

"Here we go!" Low Light said cheerfully. "My first drunken mutant bar brawl!" 

"All right!" Logan punched out a drunk. "I knew there was something I liked about Shipwreck!"

While the melee was going on the Blind Master calmly made his way to the back of the bar, occasionally punching out someone or thwacking someone with his cane. He found the beer taps and poured himself another glass. "Ah…free beer," He grinned. "The best part of a bar brawl!" 

***********************************************************************

Several hours later the honking of a horn blared on the Institute driveway. The X-Van drove on the driveway then onto the lawn; spinning around several times before it came to a stop on the steps. Literally. "LUCY WE'RE HOME!" Shipwreck tumbled out the passengers' side. 

"Do you know what time it is?" Althea shouted. Everyone left at the mansion was glaring at them. 

"It's Miller time!" Shipwreck laughed. 

"What kind of parent are you?" Althea shouted. "We've been waiting for hours! What kind of example are you setting for the other kids? What about Claudius and Barney? What kind of example are you setting for them?"

"I'm showing them what not to do, duh!" Shipwreck staggered. "Kids…don't do what I did!" 

"And you!" Althea snapped. "What were you thinking going off with them?" 

"Well you wanted me to feel better about myself," Low Light said, his voice a little slurred. "And I do…uh oh…" He ran to the bushes and vomited. 

"Yeah you guys are real miracle workers," Todd shook his head. "Where's Wolverine?" 

"Out cold in the back," The Blind Master spoke up from the driver's side. "It was his own fault. I told him I was the designated driver. If he didn't argue with me I wouldn't have had to hit him." 

"WHY DID YOU LET HIM DRIVE?" Xavier shouted.

"Because he was the only one who was sober," Shipwreck said matter of factly. 

"Ask a stupid question," Ororo groaned. 


	9. Consider Yourself Our Mate

**Consider Yourself Our Mate**

While Althea was yelling at her father, Low Light managed to stagger into his room with the help of Cover Girl. "How are you feeling?" She asked. 

"Like somebody's doing the mambo in my head," Low Light groaned as they went inside. "But I'll live."

"Good," Cover girl removed his hat and goggles. "Come on let's get these off." 

"What are you doing?" Low Light asked. 

"Getting you undressed," Cover Girl said pulling off his uniform. 

"Hey! Wait a minute! Don't do that! Stop it!" But before he knew it he was stripped down to a T-shirt and his boxer shorts. 

"Calm down will you," Cover Girl said. "It's time to go to bed."

"Oh no!" Low Light backed away. "Nonononono!"

"What?" Cover Girl asked. 

"I know what you're planning! You ain't taking advantage of me! I'm not that drunk!" 

"What are you talking about?" 

"I don't wanna end up being one of your conquests!" Low Light snapped. 

"Well this is a sentence I don't hear every day," Cover Girl grumbled. "Not that I was propositioning you in the first place!" 

"Huh?" Low Light blinked. 

"I'm trying to sober you up you moron!" Cover Girl snapped. "I'm **putting** you to bed! Not getting you **in **bed! There is a difference you know!" 

"Oh," Low Light blinked. "Sorry. My head's a little fuzzy." He sat down on the bed. 

"Boy you sure know how to make a girl feel welcome," Cover Girl groaned. 

"Well, there's a reason why I freaked out a little," Low Light sighed. "It's not something I like to talk about but when I was…captured. That maniac scientist tortured me. Well then he thought he came up with a way to break me. A very personal way if you get my drift…" 

"He tried to…" Cover Girl's eyes widened. 

"Yeah," Low Light sighed. "And that's when the powers kicked in." 

"Well I've heard mutant powers can be triggered due to emotional stress," Cover Girl said. "I guess that would do it."

"And how," Low Light sighed. "I was lucky that he never got to…but still. He came too damn close for comfort!" 

"I'm sorry," Cover Girl sat down next to him.

"Don't be, it's not your fault," Low Light said. "Sometimes at night…it comes back to me. Everything…Sometimes I can control it but lately…"

"Lately with everything that's happened it's been difficult," She finished the sentence.

"Yeah," He shrugged. "You won't…tell anybody what happened will you? The only other people who know about this are Lifeline, Bree and Psyche."

"I'd never do that."

"Good," He sighed.

"You know you look real different out of uniform," Cover Girl remarked. 

"Different?"

"Well without those goggles on your face you look…I don't know. Less harsh. Why do you wear them all the time, even in the day?"

"Part of the uniform," Low Light shrugged. "Easier to hide my emotions. It's like a mask. It just makes me more focused, ready for anything." 

"Oh. I gotta ask you something else, has your hair always been this curly?" She motioned towards his head. 

"Since I was a baby," Low Light shrugged. "Ticked my dad off. Always complained I looked like a little girl. For some reason I could never get it straight, so it was either wear hats or allow my father to shave it off. I took the hat way out." 

"Sounds like you've been through hell ever since you were a kid."

"You don't know the half of it," Low Light yawned.

"You should get some sleep," She said.

"No, no I can't," Low Light shuddered. "Too many nightmares. I just don't feel…safe. Especially with a couple of telepaths sneaking around." 

"Well come here then," She let Low Light put his head on her shoulder. "Why don't we just do this. I'll just stay with you. No funny business, just…you know, cuddling." 

"Just cuddling?" Low Light sighed. "I can handle that." He closed his eyes. "You're a real good friend you know that?"

"Well it's nice to know that at least one guy I know doesn't see me as a conquest or a good time," Cover Girl snuggled next to him.

"You've been hanging around Shipwreck too long. We're not all like that." He opened his eyes. "Did you hear something?" He whispered. 

"What?" Cover Girl whispered back. "Wait a minute…"

Low Light made a motion for her to remain quiet. They both walked up to the door very slowly and quietly. Then with a swift motion Low Light opened the door. Tumbling forward were Shipwreck, Todd, Althea, Xi, Pietro, Wanda, The Triplets, Bobby, Kurt, Tabitha and Sam.

"I told you we were making too much noise!" Sam snapped. 

"So you guys aren't gonna do anything?" Todd asked them. 

"Thank god!" Shipwreck said. "I knew Cover Girl really loved me!"

"WILL YOU LUNATICS GET OUT OF HERE?" Low Light shouted.

"Hey will you guys keep it down!" Scott and Jean stormed up to them. "Some of us are trying to sleep!"

"I'll bet that's not what you two were doing," Todd snickered. 

"You're disgusting," Scott huffed. 

"And you're cheek's covered with lipstick," Althea said.

"Jean I thought you said I got it all…off?" Scott gulped.

"You did," Jean growled. Todd snickered gleefully. 

"What is going on here?" Ororo and Xavier came into the hallway.

"Were you spying on them?" Xavier asked.

"Well not all of us can read minds to find out what's going on," Shipwreck said. 

"YOU PERVERT!" Lance shouted.

"We don't need to in some cases," Jean groaned. They saw Lance and Peter shoving each other. 

Kitty was trying to separate them. "Will you two knock it off?"

"Don't stop me Kitty!" Lance snapped. "This guy's got it coming!" 

"What is going on here?" Ororo snapped.

"I caught this guy sneaking into Kitty's room!" Lance snapped. 

"And what were you doing near Kitty's room if I may ask?" Scott snapped.

"Hey! I was invited!" Lance snapped. "Kitty arranged it for Rogue to be out so we could be alone and…oops." 

"Kitty…" Xavier looked at her. 

"Nice going Lance!" Kitty groaned. 

"Sorry," Lance said. "But if he didn't try to sneak into your room this never would have happened!" 

"I just wanted to talk to her!" Peter snapped. 

"Oh I'll bet you did," Lance said sarcastically. "Everybody wants to have a conversation at two in the morning!" 

"Look who's talking!" Peter snapped. "I'll bet you couldn't wait to sneak into Kitty's room so you could seduce her!" 

"Seduce her? I bet Casanova could take lessons on seduction from you, you Russian Romeo!" Lance snapped. 

"At least I'm not a punk rock-head like you!" Peter snapped. 

"Oh that is it!" Lance growled. The mansion started to shake. 

"AVALANCHE KNOCK IT OFF!" Spirit stormed up.

"Sorry," Lance apologized. "But he started it!" 

"Lance this is just a big misunderstanding!" Kitty said.

"Kitty what were you thinking inviting Lance into your room?" Jean asked. "You shouldn't have done that in the first place!" 

"For somebody who has her shirt on inside out, you sure have a lot of opinions on other people's private lives," Lance snapped.

Both Scott and Jean turned red. "It's the style," She blurted out.

"Nice try Red," Daria said. "But we didn't buy that line the first time you two did it and it still ain't working."

"WHAT?" Ororo gasped. "WHEN WAS THIS?"

"On the island," Shipwreck told her. "Geeze Storm don't be so shocked. You knew they were gonna do it eventually…" 

"What? Wait a minute!" Xavier looked around. "You and Jean are…"

"An item, yeah sexually active," Althea said. "Well as active as you can get with those two. Personally I'm amazed they've done it at all. They're more frozen than the Arctic Circle."

"She's got a point," Bobby said. "I should know." 

"Whose side are you on?" Scott snapped.

"Look why don't we all go to bed, in our **own** rooms!" Xavier said. "We can deal with this calmly and rationally…" He was cut off by the sound of a loud explosion. "In the morning…"

"Fat chance," Pietro snickered. 

Then there was another explosion. "**Now **what's going on?" Xavier groaned. He put his hands to his head. "Oh…it seems that Blob is now eating us all out of house and home while Rogue and Remy are trying to stop him!" 

"Great!" Scott snapped. "I knew these maniacs would cause nothing but trouble the minute they got here!"

"You're just sore because you're not getting any action tonight!" Lance snapped.

"That's it!" Scott tackled Lance. 

"Scott no!" Peter shouted. "Let **me** do that!" He joined in the fight.

"They're ganging up on him yo!" Todd shouted.

"CHARGE!" Althea shouted. Soon all the kids were fighting.

"Shouldn't you do something?" Ororo snapped. 

"Oh what the hell," Low Light sighed. "Might as well join the party!" He grabbed Peter and punched him. 

Soon there was a huge brawl in the hallways. Rogue and Remy chased Fred though. Soon nearly every X-Man was fighting with the Misfits. That's when Xavier finally had enough. "STOP THIS FIGHTING RIGHT NOW!" He shouted.

Everyone did. "You people should be ashamed of yourselves!" Xavier snapped at the Misfits.

"You guys started it," Shipwreck said. 

"We did not! This is all your fault! You people have not even been in my home for a day and already you've destroyed the Danger Room, ruined the lawn and garden, trashed the kitchen as well as eat all our food!" Xavier snapped. "Not to mention getting two of my instructors in a bar brawl! Beast and Wolverine are out cold and I've just had a call from the police! You're lucky that no one's put out an arrest warrant for all of you!"

"I told you bribing that bartender would come in handy," Shipwreck said. 

"This is supposed to be a place where mutants are to learn how to integrate with society," Xavier snapped. "But you people have turned it into an insane asylum!" 

"Well give us a break Professor," Roadblock said. "I mean we're not exactly normal to begin with. So things get a little out of hand, but you of all people should understand!"

"Understand what?" Xavier snapped. "That you people are total lunatics?"

"Geeze somebody's crabby," Shipwreck said.

"Well let's see, I mean I've only had the shock of my life today as well as my home being wrecked!" Xavier snapped. "Not to mention nearly getting some of my instructors arrested. And I haven't had a wink of sleep in nearly 24 hours, and by the looks of things I won't have a peaceful night's sleep for quite a while thanks to Low Light! So forgive me if I'm not my usual tolerant self! Which for some reason all of you equate it with being a doormat you can walk all over me and disrupt my life!"

"Hey!" Low Light snapped. "It was your bright idea to go into my head! It was supposed to help me, remember?" 

"There is no way I can help you!" Xavier shouted. "You're beyond help! You're just as crazy as the rest of them!"

"What?" Low Light blinked. 

"I have encountered some deranged, twisted minds before," Xavier said. "But your mind is a living nightmare! No wonder you have trouble sleeping! I have enough trouble just getting a glimpse of it!"

"Well excuuuuuuuuuuusssssseee me!" Low Light snapped. "I'm sorry my problems are too big for you to handle!"

"There is no way someone like you can be one of us," Xavier groaned.

"What was that?" Pietro cocked his head. "Did he just say what I think he said?" 

"I knew it!" Todd snapped. "I knew those sneaky X-Geeks would try to take another of our group! What is it with you guys? It was bad enough you were always stealing members when we were with the Brotherhood! Now you wanna take our adults too?" 

"Yeah get your own guys!" Fred snapped. 

"It was only a possibility," Ororo said. "We were discussing ways Low Light could help at the Institute as well as get treatment." 

"Oh I'll bet," Lance drawled. 

"Yeah it's a damn good thing we did all come here with Low Light!" Shipwreck snapped. "Otherwise Charley here'd try to brainwash him! As well as any of the rest of us!" 

"Well in your case Shipwreck I wouldn't worry," Xavier snapped. "Since you don't have a brain to wash!"

"Oh really?" Shipwreck said unbuckling his pants. "Well how about you erase **this** from your memory!" He swiftly turned around and mooned the Professor. 

"Oh my god…" Kitty turned her head away. 

"THAT'S IT!" Xavier shouted. "OUT OF MY HOUSE! NOW! ALL OF YOU!" 

"Way to go pop," Althea said. "You got us kicked out." 

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Todd said. "And it wasn't just him. For once…" 

"For once I am in agreement with him," Low Light said. "I am so glad to go! And you know something Xavier? These people may be lunatics, they may be the most uncivilized, insane group of weirdoes and crazies that ever walked the planet, but at least they don't make me feel like I have to do anything to change myself to fit in! Hell they make me feel sane! They're crazy and they know it! I'm proud to be one of them!"

"That's telling them!" Wanda cheered.

"Testify!" Pietro shouted. 

"AWWK!" Polly flew in. "Bombs away Baldy!" 

Splat! 

"Oh now that is just disgusting," Fred winced as he saw the mess on Xavier's pajamas. 

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Xavier snapped. "AND TAKE THAT STUPID PARROT WITH YOU!" 


	10. For After Some Consideration

**And now the conclusion of this mad little fic…**

**For After Some Consideration….**

"Sorry we all got you kicked out Low Light," Althea said later as they rode in the jet home. "I mean I know Xavier wanted to recruit you because he has this thing for taking the best mutants for himself and all, but still…" 

"Yeah maybe if we had a better plan you wouldn't have had to end up at Xavier's in the first place," Wanda said. 

"It's not your fault, well actually it is but that's beside the point," Low Light waved. "I didn't really want to go there anyway. But in a way it did help. Avalanche are you okay?"

"Fine," Lance clutched the armrests of his seat. He looked very pale. "I'm fine…Just don't talk to me that much, it might disturb the jet!" 

"Poor Lance," Quinn shook her head. "First the Coyote and now his fear of flying. This really isn't your week is it?" 

"Don't talk…" Lance muttered. "It'll disturb the air pressure…" 

"Uh…where was I?" Low Light went back onto the topic. "Oh yeah, as I was saying in a way this experience did help."

"How?" Pietro asked. 

"Well it showed me that despite everything else you guys really do care about me," Low Light sighed. "And that I've finally gotten used to you little maniacs. I even like Shipwreck now. Is he still passed out?" 

"Oh yeah," Roadblock looked back. "The booze finally caught up with him." 

"As I was saying," Low Light sighed. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I don't feel so alone any more. It's kind of comforting to know there are people as screwed up as I am. No offense."

"None taken," Todd nodded. 

"I still don't really want to use…my abilities," Low Light sighed. "But maybe…every now and then…maybe some kind of practice."

"Well I think we can arrange that," Pietro grinned.

***********************************************************************

"So you guys got thrown out of the mansion huh?" Lifeline asked the following day. 

"Yeah things did get a little out of hand," Roadblock waved. "But it was worth it to get Low Light to understand."

"Well maybe now he'll feel more comfortable about being a mutant after all this?" Shipwreck asked.

"YOU PEOPLE ARE MANIACS! DO YOU HEAR ME! MANIACS!" Beach Head screamed. He was covered with some kind of gunk, chasing Low Light and the Misfits around. 

"Hey guess what?" Todd laughed. "Low Light can change to a gas form! Very handy for pulling pranks!"

"This kind of training **is** fun!" Low Light laughed. 

"THAT'S IT!" Beach Head shouted. "YOU'RE ONE OF THEM ALL RIGHT! NO DOUBT ABOUT IT!" 

"Maybe that wasn't such a good idea after all," Lifeline muttered. 


End file.
